


I Lied...

by DimantesQuill



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Awkward Crush, Childhood Sweethearts, Crushes, Cute, Embarrassment, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Sex, Shy, Slow Burn, nerd, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimantesQuill/pseuds/DimantesQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ARMIN AND THE READER ARE BOTH 18+ YEARS OF AGE IN THIS FIC. NO UNDERAGE CHILDREN IN MY LEMONS.</p><p>"Wh-what?" You noticed him staring and asked, your brows furrowing.</p><p>"What you said...you've never kissed anyone?" Armin questioned intently.</p><p>"Why, have you?" You looked down innocently and batted your eyelashes.</p><p>"Well, no, b-but..."</p><p>"WHAT?!" You laughed out loud, holding your ribs," Armin, what are you, 19 now?! And you haven't kissed anyone yet?!" You howled viciously. Armin flushed red.</p><p>Armin x reader LEMON with plot. I don't do pointless porn.<br/>A story of two losers who never admitted their feelings...before tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lied...

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS MAKE MY DAY. and grammar errors, criticism, praise is welcome

"Nnnn!" You gritted your teeth in frustration, "NNNGGHH!" Your arm stretched to its extent, reaching up with all your might. The shelf above was just out of reach. Your fingertips scraped against the spine of the ancient brown book above you, but though you strained, you could not get it down; it was firm and snug against the others on the shelf. "Gah!" You puffed in anger, clenching your fists. Why did the books you wanted from the scouts' library always have to be on the higher shelves!?

"AH!" You jumped, startled when a large, pale hand suddenly appeared in front of your face, and you could feel someone's chest on your back. The hand grabbed the book you wanted and brought it down. You turned around with your hand on your chest, still a little jumpy. "Oh, phew...Armin, it's just you."

"H-here ya go (Name)," There stood your old friend. Over the years his dorky, bowl-like haircut had grown out into long soft tresses, and some strands hung in his face. He blushed, cracking a crooked, awkward grin. He looked down as always, and not into your eyes.

"Thanks, Armin," You looked down, too, placing the book under your arm.

"No problem...it's not everyday I reach something for someone else haha," he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing nervously. You laughed too, looking him up and down. It was true, even though he had grown up quite a bit, he was always one of the smaller ones in your group of friends. 

He laughed again to fill the silence of the dark, empty library. You giggled. You always thought it was cute how he got so nervous and shy at times. He had been that way ever since you met him, way back in the days before you joined the Scouting Legion; before you were cadets, even. You met Armin, along with Mikasa, Eren and Jean a few days before you signed up to become cadets together. You and Armin were always very close, due to your similar smart and quiet personalities. You could even say you may have developed a little crush over the years. The others may have made fun of you for loving to read for fun, but Armin always had time for a good book as well.

In fact, it was a safe bet to guess that he was there for a book at the moment. It was pretty late at night, though, and you didn't expect anyone else to be up, much less in the library!

"Sorry, I uh, I didn't mean to scare you," He looked down.

"Nah, it's fine. You helped me out, so I forgive you..." You joked, playfully punching his shoulder. He tensed up, chuckling as his face turned crimson.

"Yeah I...haha," He picked out a book nearby," I didn't think a-anyone would be here. I a-always come at night. Surprisingly, it's usually full here in the daytime, s-so I come at night to avoid the hassle and crowded space." You knew he meant: to avoid the social confrontation.

"I was having the same thought, isn't that weird?" You looked up at him. "So, watcha reading?"

"Oh, um," He held out the book," It's just some old, boring, textbook information on the history of the Military Police. I thought it'd be interesting, but..."

"Yeah, sounds like it," You looked at the book cover intensely, you brow furrowing. His eyes widened in shock and he smiled in appreciation.

"Wait, really?!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be? I don't think any military information is boring in the least." His feet shuffled in silent excitement at your shared enthusiasm. He bit his lip like a child, and your eyes grew shiny in admiration. He was so cute.

He noticed your change in expression and coughed, frowning a little in embarrassment. You tried to change the subject, to make him comfortable again.

"H-hey, Armin?"

"Hmm?" He looked up from the ground timidly.

"You're gonna be up reading all night, right? Well..I will be, too, and... I know you don't have cleaning duty tomorrow, so you don't have to wake up early."

"Yeah?"

"So, you wanna maybe go sit in the lounge with me? We can read our books by the cozy fireplace...haha, it's...it's kinda cold in here," You pulled your brown jacket tighter around yourself, shaking a little. Armin's eyes widened. He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't good with situations like this, and it wasn't everyday a pretty girl like you, especially one that he really liked, asked to spend time with him.

 

What should I say? What do I do now?! He spoke internally to himself. I can't just say no, that's rude, and she knows I have no reason to say no. I mean, of course I wanna but...I like (Name) a lot and I'll look like a complete fool in front of her! Tripping over my words and- 

 

"A-Armin?" You looked a him with a puzzled look. He had just been standing there for a full minute with a blank look on his face. "It's okay...you know, if you don't want t-"

"No!" He reached a hand toward you and it hovered in mid-air. "I'll, I'll go with you...I'd l-love to," His voice shook. He sounded very hesitant, but you smiled.

"Ok! Let's go!" You cheered, but then lowered your voice to a whisper, putting your finger in front of your mouth, " but we have to be quiet, everyone else is asleep. Don't wanna wake up Shorty or Commander Eyebrows."

 

I'll just try to be quiet. The less I talk the less chance I have of ruining things. I can do this! Armin continued this mental pep-talk all the way to the lounge.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You sighed, at least two hours had passed since you and Armin had arrived in the lounge, and there he still sat, in the soft armchair, never looking up at you from his book, with a peaceful, relaxed look on his face. He had been that way almost the whole time, but you could tell underneath it all, your precious golden-haired angel was quite stressed and nervous. Whenever he did occasionally look up at you for a quick second, he always wore a distressed, tense, almost pained expression.

You sat on your butt with your legs crossed by the warm flames of the fireplace. You were both fast readers, so by now you had already read your books and switched. He now sat reading the yellowed pages of the book you selected about information on the walls that was not disclosed to the public until recently, and you were now 5 chapters into his Military Police History book.

 

"Hmph...Tch," You snickered. He grinned, looking up.

"What is it?"

"These excerpts with quotes from old MP members..." you snorted.

"Ha, you found those amusing as well, huh?" His mouth closed in a warm smile.

"They are so shallow, I don't think I can take them seriously. So full of themselves." you shook your head, and Armin mimicked your gesture.

"Well they are 'some of the finest young warriors we have the honor of being protected by' he quoted chapter 2 mockingly.

"Tch, yeah," You stood up, closing the book and stretching your arms until they cracked."Gosh, I actually agree with Eren on that one: they spend all their lives inside the safe interior and think themselves so righteous and noble. Peasants in the outer wall are more admirable. They looked down on the Scouts in disgust but they really have no right, you know?" You chuckled, crossing your arms and looking thoughtfully into the glowing fire. "Heh, they'll all die old and warm in their silk beds while I'll could be in the mouth of a titan before I get my first kiss..."

Armin was interested now. He slowly closed the book, his gaze never leaving you.

"Wh-what?" You noticed him staring and asked, your brows furrowing.

"What you said...you've never kissed anyone?" Armin questioned intently.

"Why, have you?" You looked down innocently and batted your eyelashes.

"Well, no, b-but..."

"WHAT?!" You laughed out loud, holding your ribs," Armin, what are you, 19 now?! And you haven't kissed anyone yet," You howled viciously. Armin flushed red.

"But you-?!"

"Armin! I was joking! Of course I've kissed someone before! I was just exaggerating! I just meant I'll probably die young and long before any MPs our age! Have you seriously never kissed a girl?!"

"Well, N-no...of c-course not..." Armin's face now was absurdly red. He played with his hands and looked away from you in complete and utter embarrassment. "S-so?"

"Well what do you mean 'of course not' ? Why woul-" You hushed yourself, your face turning red. You almost just revealed yourself to him, and keeping quiet would save you the humiliation.

"Why w-what?" He pulled his hair into a ponytail and out of his face. Well now you'd have to tell him.

 

"I was gonna say..." you hesitated," why wouldn't someone w-wanna kiss you?" You said the last part almost inaudibly. "I mean, you're cute, you're so intelligent, loyal, and kind to everyone."

"Do you...really think those things, (Name)?" He said more confidently then any Armin Arlert you've ever known. His eyes sparkled, reflecting the yellow-red of the fire in his icy blue spheres. He stood from the chair, moving closer to you until your eyes were at level with his chest. You looked up at his towering figure, and blushed, taking a few nervous steps back.

"Y-yeah, Armin," You turned away, almost sad that he never recognized your feelings...in all those years as best friends," I always have..." You sighed in disappointment. "I gotta...I'm gonna head to bed, now...thanks for hanging out with me." You started to walk with your book under you armpit. His eyes almost teared up at the confirmation in your words. You returned the feelings he had felt for you for so long

"Well, hey, hey wait!" He grabbed your arm tightly, then seeing your shocked and anxious look, released it," I can...I'll walk you to your room." It was as if your words had changed a boy into a man. It was as if all the shyness and uncertainty in him was gone, and he now spoke confidently, without a stutter to be heard. You nodded, and the two of you began to walk slowly side by side.

 

In mere minutes you were standing in front of your bedroom door. You opened it, yawning slightly.

"Well, here we are...thanks again, Armin," He nodded and as he turned to leave, he halted in his tracks. You stood in the doorway, watching. Seeing you standing there, your beautiful form illuminated by the light from the hallway, he returned to himself. His nervous, boyish demeanor that you loved had overtaken him once again. You could almost see the old Armin come back to you as you released your (h/c) hair from it's ponytail. Your beauty stunned him and he could feel his palms get sweaty.

"Y-you know..." He turned around. "That was a lucky boy...the one who got your first kiss," he stately plainly, then his tone softened."I k-kinda...I kinda envy him." He walked closer to you, and you took a few steps back. He advanced reluctantly until he stood in your door frame, you now in the darkness of your room. "I just wish....I-I would've told you how I feel about you... a long time ago...then that lucky boy...could've been me."

 

"Armin..." You teared up, speaking breathlessly," I-"

"G-goodnight, (Name)..."

 

"Armin!" You grabbed the collar of his jacket firmly in both hands, and raised yourself to the tips of you toes, and pulled him down onto your heated lips. "...I lied," You parted from his lips to whisper this one quick confession, before pushing your lips onto his once again.

"MMMHH!" His shocked and startled cry was muffled by his lips on yours. His eyes widened, but then, seeing your closed ones, seeing your passion and, realizing your love for him, he let himself melt into the kiss as well. His eyes closed as he moaned into your lips. He edged you both forward, never unlocking your lips, until you were both fully into the room and he pushed the door closed behind him. He leaned back against it, his knees almost giving out with the intense beating of his heart. You could almost hear it beating and could certainly feel it as he pulled you into his chest.

He trailed a shaking hand up your thigh to your waist and pulled you even closer until all you weight rested on him. His other hand wrapped into you hair, tugging it slightly. You moaned, and his body became even hotter. His skin was on fire as every sound you made turned him on even more. His breath became shaky, and he could feel his pants get a bit tighter. You could feel it against your thigh.

"Mmm..." he groaned, separating from you, pushing you back gently. He reddened in embarrassment. He looked down at the tent in his pants then up at you, his lip quivering in shame. This had never happened before...at least, no one had ever noticed...

"Armin..." You look at him in sympathy and felt bad about his embarrassment," It's ok, you don't have to be embarrassed." But he wasn't convinced. He looked down and to the side, avoiding you gaze, his eyes narrowing. "Hey..." You got closer, taking his face in your hands, and forcing him to look at you,"It's ok..." You kissed his cheek, then placed a peck on his mouth. He kissed back softly, still not fully into it. You leaned up to his ear and whispered, sending chills down his back...

 

"Armin...I love you." 

 

A small gasp left his lips. Now this was a word that was unfamiliar to him, at least, in this way . He never had expected to hear it from your lips of all people. He looked to you, then, with a look a pure lust and ecstasy, crushed his lips against yours again. You moaned into him, and, love backing his bravery, he slipped his tongue into your parted, wet lips.

 

"AHHMIIN!" You gasped in surprise at his daring move as his tongue filled your mouth. He grunted, pulling you closer as you let your tongue slide over his. Your hand reached back and slowly pulled the tie out of his soft hair, letting the sun-touched strands fall into your hands. He moaned, pushing you back with him until you fell back onto your bed, and he fell on top of you. Climbing over you, he never let your mouths part. He threw off his jacket and pulled yours off as well.

Too lost in his overwhelming passion, his shaking hands reached down to unbutton your shirt. Sudden nervousness and uncertainly filled you.

"Armin! Wait!" Your words never reached him in his frenzy. He threw the shirt off of you and brought his lips down to your neck. "Ar-mmmhh!" You moaned as he sucked lightly at the base of your neck, then trailed kisses down your soft valley of cleavage. He began to lift your silky (f/c) bra. Warning signals flashed in your head as you grabbed his hair. "Armin, wait!!"

He let go of you and sat back on his knees, looking down at your full body for the first time. His lusty eyes softened as he noticed the sweat that gleamed on your body, the heavy rising and falling of your chest and the panicked expression on your face.

"Oh...(Name), I'm so sorry," He looked down, his brow furrowing. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Armin, no, no it's ok..." You pulled him back down on top of you until his face hovered above yours. You kissed his nose. " This makes me kinda nervous, I just wanted to stop you before you got any further. I just wanna go a little slower...I mean I've never..."

"Me either." He whispered.

"Well that I figured." You giggled.

"Hey!" He faked an insulted expression. You kissed him again. He looked around. "Maybe...w-we shouldn't be doing this," He looked distressed. He had absolutely no experience in this field and didn't know if he'd ever be ready. He saw your saddened look and realized that you were hurt by his words."No, no! It's no that I don't want to do this with you ... it's just that," He sighed," Like I said, I've never done anything like this and I don't wanna...I-I don't wanna m-mess up or hurt you." He looked down at your face. The visage you were now wearing was unreadable and emotionless, and it stressed him out not knowing what you were thinking, so he asked, "A-are you sure you want to do this?" His hand moved up your thigh. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"That's so sweet that you are concerned about me." You whispered faintly. Like you had mentioned before, in your line of work, you could be dead at any time, on any day, anywhere, so you had to take these opportunities before you lose them forever, and savor and cherish them. You may never get the chance to make love again. For all you know you could be eaten tomorrow, so why not spend this night with the boy you loved, before it was too late? "Yes, I do want this...do you?" He couldn't even believe you had to ask. His eyes widened. He wanted this so badly . He had waited too long for this perfect feeling with this perfect lover. He nodded ferociously.

"Of course. I want you~ " He growled, nuzzling you neck, and grinding his erection against you hip. You gasped, blushing.

"Okay...well just go easy on me. I'm a pretty tough cookie, I'll be okay I think. I'm just a little scared," Little did you know that he was ten times as scared at the thought of hurting you. You smiled to ease his anxious look. He kissed your forehead as a sign of understanding, then began to untuck his shirt from his pants. He threw it over his head and onto the floor, before reaching under you to unclasp your bra. He didn't really know how this was supposed to go, or if he was doing this right and being romantic, so he just winged it and hoped he was doing well.

You gasped at the chill breeze of air that wafted onto your now uncovered breasts. He stared at them with wide eyes, taking in your beauty with uncontrollable desire. You covered them with you arms, burning up.

"A-Armin...don't stare!" He looked up at your embarrassed red tint and chuckled.

"Heh, I'm sorry, (Name)" but before you could scold him for laughing he had already moved your hands away and began to suck you collarbone again.

"Mmmmhh, Armin," You mumbled as he grasped your breast and kneaded it softly with his hand before taking the pink bud into his mouth. You gasped, surprised that your timid boy just did that, but the gasp melted into a moan as he sucked lightly and nibbled. Your skin heated and you felt your lower regions become moist and warm. Your legs squirmed, determined to let your womanhood breath. As if reading your mind, Armin trailed kisses down your stomach, tickling your (s/c) skin, and unzipped your pants. He made short work of the buckles, and looked up to you as if to ask permission. When you nodded, he pulled them down all the way and off over you ankles. They joined your shirts on the floor as he focused all of his attention to your lace-covered womanhood.

Suddenly, you felt embarrassed again as he kissed you through the panties. He smirked against the lace, feeling the hot wetness through the fabric. He loved the feeling of knowing he caused that to happen, and the tent in his pants grew thicker, and almost painful. 

You watched as he stood and unbuckled the pants that were almost identical to your own. He pulled them down, along with his boxers and sucked in a breath of relief as he sprang free.

He crawled back on top of you, placing his elbows on either side of you head. You could now feel his hot, firm member against your naked thigh. You looked down at him, then looked back up at his face, clearly distressed.

"Wha-what's wrong, (Name)?" He caressed your face with his large soft hand.

"N-nothing..."

"Something's wrong. What did I do? Do you wanna stop now?" He shot nervous rapid-fire questions out before you could answer the first one.

"No! No I just..." He got it now.

"Oh!...oh," He looked down,"Is it not big enough?" He looked disappointed.

"Armin!" You almost laughed. "I can't believe you think that's the problem. It's quite the opposite." He cracked that crooked, awkward smile, reassured by your words. "I don't think...I mean," before he could say what you knew he was going to say, you cut him off, "NO! I do not wanna stop, Armin, " You shook your head, chuckling at how sweet he was.

It was at times like this when you realized just how exaggeratedly and unrealistically the novels and stories you've read and heard about portrayed romance. In stories, the couples who fell in love always had the perfect love scene. Their first time is without flaw, rhythmic, sensual and seemed too romantic and perfect to be true. Well, that's because it is . You now knew that no one is an expert their first time, and the awkward, shy, imperfect love between two partners who share their first time, is what makes it more beautiful then any fictional story could ever recreate. Here you were, with the boy you loved. He wasn't very skilled, and not very romantic, but you wouldn't want it any other way.

"Well, I don't wanna hurt you, (Name)"

"I know, Armin. I'll be okay...just..."

"I'll go slow, ok?" You nodded. He brought his fingers down to your panties, and slid them off, leaving you both completely naked. He took both of your hands in his, holding them firmly. He looked at you, and when he saw a for sure nod of approval, he place himself at your entrance. "Ok, just squeeze my hand if it hurts, ok?" You nodded. He kissed your nose, as if to apologize for the pain he would cause you in a second. Slowly, he pushed in to the tip. He grimaced at the tightness he could already feel.

You shifted slightly, feeling more discomfort then actual pain . Like an annoying itch or sting. But then he pushed in the rest of the way. There was a slight pop, and you gasped loudly. You hand squeezed his and shook violently. His eyes flashed up to yours in worry when he heard that gasp.

"AAAHHNNNGG!" Your teeth clenched as tears rolled down your face.

"Oh no, oh no, (Name)!" He kissed your cheeks over and over, salty drops filling his mouth," I am so so sorry," He almost sounded as if he would start crying soon. "I'm so sorry, (Name)!" He kissed your neck. 

"I-It's ok-kay, Armin," You tried to hold in tears. Every time his shifted his weight, his member felt like it was tearing your insides. It sent a jolt of pain up your spine. "J-just, move slowly." He nodded, and without another word, obeyed. 

He began to slowly pull himself out to the tip, then ease back in, earning another hiss from you. He grimaced again. He did this again, and the first few times still felt a little weird and uncomfortable. He kept going at this unbearably slow rate, looking for a reaction from you.

"Ah..." You let out a small whimper as the stinging was replaced with...something else. He heard this noise and smiled, moving out and in again. "Mmmh," You mewled. "Armin, go faster." He looked at you with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, Armin," you pleaded. He began to quicken his pace, still going way to slow for him, as his mind was telling him to pound into you, but his heart said go slow. "MMMhh..." You moaned. Armin sped up a little more.

 

"Ah.." Armin let out a little groan. Now he was starting to feel that pleasure build in the pit of his stomach, and he wanted more. He went faster. You moaned, calling out his name. He brought himself down, until all of his weight was on you, and sped up again.

"ARMIN!" Your nails raked down his back, causing him to hiss as he breathed hot, labored air into your ear. He could feel your heart beat on his chest and hear you breathing hitching. You struggled for air, feeling a pleasure you'd never come even close to feeling before. His sweat covered body wet the hair on the back on his neck and on his forehead, and you ran you hand through it harshly. Your ecstasy slowly grew like a mounting climax.

Armin reached one shaking hand down, and grabbed you leg. hooking his hand under your thigh, he bent it up and over his shoulder, plunging deeper into you at the new angle. 

"Armin!!!" You yelled his name into his hair as the new position caused him to hit a spot you didn't know existed. Every thrust built and built up, and Armin's groans in your ear became loud. He scraped the very back of your walls with every buck of his hips.

"(Name)! I-" He couldn't even speak, but began to pound into you as fast and hard as he could. It felt so good that you couldn't even moan anymore. Your mouth just hung open and your vision blurred.

"A-Arm-AH!" The pressure in your lower abdomen released like a spring, and exploded in a thrilling climax. Your legs began to shake and your senses all heightened at once. Armin gasped, feeling you tighten around his member. Already close, this sent him over the edge as well. He moaned, and with a few last sloppy thrusts, you felt him pulsate and release into you.

He collapsed on top of your body. You couldn't even feel his weight, as you were still coming down from your high. Your legs still trembled violently, and you both breathed heavily and with no energy left. He lifted his droopy eyes to you.

"Are...are you okay?" He asked with genuine concern. You couldn't even think about a proper response, so you just sloppily kissed his wet lips with what little energy you had left in you. He took that as a yes, and smiled, rolling off of you to the side.

He pulled your blankets over the both of you and pulled you in against him. He kissed your hair as you began to drift off to a needed sleep.

"I...I'm not sure if this is how it's supposed to feel...but...I think I love you, (Name)," he whispered to your sleeping form. "I'm a lucky man."


End file.
